TOA (Extreme)
Trial of Ascension Extreme Mode is available to players who have completed at least the (Normal) Tower of Ascension and have reached Floor 50 of the (Hard) Mode. TOA Extreme displays incredible difficulty, and only the best of players will be able to tackle it. Enemies have very high HP and deal very high Damage. Also, the Boss on each 10th floor is different to the TOA Normal and Hard Bosses. These Rules Apply to the Trial of Ascension Extreme: * You Cannot Bring Monster Duplicates * Light and Darkness Monsters are forbidden Rewards: * Per completion of Floor = 2 Summoning Stones * Every 5th Floor = 50 Crystals (100 Crystals for Floor 85 and 95) * 10th Floor = 150 Energy * 20th Floor = x2 4* Rainbowmon * 30th Floor = x5 Mystical Scroll * 40th Floor = 300 Crystals * 50th Floor = x10 Mystical Scroll * 60th Floor = x5 4* Rainbowmon * 70th Floor = x3 Devilmon * 80th Floor = 750 Crystals * 90th Floor = Legendary Scroll * 100th Floor = Miracle Scroll The Boss: Miracle Miracle's Skills: * Every 2 turns she will summon a random Natural 5 Monster beside her. * Every 2 turns she will revive herself to maximum. * Upon reaching 10% Life, she will deal damage proportionate to 50% of your units Max HP. * Steady Justice: Cannot reduce her attack gauge. * Best Immune: Cannot gain harmful effects. * Every turn, will inflict damage proportionate to 25% of your monster's HP. Miracle Scroll Contains the spirit of a Natural Five Star Monster * Summons a 5* Tier Unit * Has a Rare Chance of summoning a Light and Darkness Natural 5 Star Light and Darkness Chances: 5% Set Ups to Defeat the Tower Leader Skill: Jamire, Seara - Baretta (Requires 6* and Major Runes) List of Monsters Recommended: Bombing Team: * Seara/Jamire * Jojo * Malaka * Strong Cleanser e.g. Praha/Juno/Tiana/etc.... or Defensive Monster to grant a Shield or Invincibility * Bernard/Megan / Strong Extra AOE attacker (E.g. Zaiross/Verad/Chiwu/Okeanos/Teshar) Method (Seara) # Seara needs to be slower than Jojo and Malaka, but still fast enough to move before the enemies. # Place the bombs on the enemies and choose the most versatile unit to place Seara's bomb. # Activate Seara's third skill which will deal high damage to all enemies and stun them. # Finish off with a Strong AOE attacker or Defensive Monster to reduce the damage in that round. - This method doesn't work for boss stages. Miracle Boss Fight Recommended Team: * Unrecoverable Inflicter (Must Have): Eshir/Khmun/Briand/Arnold (100% ACCURACY) - Heals full every 2 turns. * Oblivion State (Recommended): Tesarion - To Defeat the Tricky Nat 5's Summoned * Strong Attacker (Recommended): Zaiross/Chimera/Leo/Chow * Very Sustainable Healer (Must Have): Chasun/Praha/Ariel * Attack Power/HP/Defense Leader Skill (Must Have): Veromos/Zaiross/Xing Zhe/Mei Hou Wang/Chiwu/Etc... * Speed Leaders do not work. * You cannot slow down or increase the yours or the boss's attack bar. * Healers must be on Violent and have high hp/defense. * Unrecoverable Unit must have 100% Accuracy to always inflict Unrecoverable. * Tesarion is very useful as he deals high damage and puts the natural 5 monsters in Oblivion State. * Leader Skill is needed to sustain your units. * Strong Attacker needed to defeat the boss. Floor 50 *Light Dragon *x2 Megan *x2 Chasun